Paternidad by Sirius Black
by Maki-Cullen-Black
Summary: Él lo tiene todo, una buen trabajo como auror, dinero, mujeres ¡TODO!, ¿Pero... si un buen día, aparece en la puerta de su casa una niña diciendo ser SU HIJA? " ¿Yo?, ¿Una hija?, ¡Merlín!"- pensó Sirius antes de desmayarse.


-¡Mientes!- grito la mujer rubia mientras se paraba de sus silla-Tú te has estado revolcando con tu amante todo este tiempo- lo apunto con su dedo índice, acusándolo.

El pelinegro enrojeció hasta las orejas, no por vergüenza, si no por furia, esa mujer no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle nada, se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa y estampo sus manos en la mesa.

-¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada!- grito, la mujer enarco una ceja, estupefacta, era su esposa, ¡Tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle!- ¿Me oíste?, tú no puedes meterte, es MI vida Claire, ¡No la tuya!- Claire lo tomo de su camisa con ferocidad, tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada era tan dura que Sirius trago duro, cuando Claire fruncía el ceño solo significaba una cosa: el infierno se desataría en tierra.

-Escúchame bien Black, yo soy tu esposa, tu uniste mi vida contigo por lo tanto tengo T-O-D-O el derecho a saber lo que haces, porque a mí nadie me engaña- los soltó y con parsimonia fría digna de una Crunwell se dirigió a su habitación.- y Canuto- se volteó, Sirius asintió asustado -dormirás en el sofá está noche- Sirius bajo la mirada, jamás debió engañarla, el sofá era lo mínimo de lo que Claire le podía hacer.

Claire subió a su habitación tratando de controlarse, todavía no le decía a Sirius que dentro de unos meses ambos serian padres, no era bueno ponerse molesta en su estado, le haría mal al bebé, y conociendo a Black, había aprendido la lección.

**Que equivocada estaba…**

Claire regreso de su trabajo en el hospital de San Mungo, allí fue donde conoció a Sirius, cuando este fue debido a que contrajo fiebre de dragón, rio un poco ante el recuerdo de Sirius creyendo que moriría.

Con un alohomora entro a la casa, guardo su chaqueta en el perchero y olio algo extraño, perfume de mujer, y no era el suyo, eso la preocupo mucho.

Oyó unos ruidos asmáticos provenientes de su habitación, camino silenciosamente hacia ella, al llegar encontró la puerta trabada, saco su varita y susurro un muy bajo alohomora, escucho el crack de la puerta y la abrió, lo que vio la dejo helada.

En su propia cama, estaban Sirius y su amante, haciendo el amor, Sirius, al verla, empujo a la rubia mujer al suelo, quien se cubrió apenada con la sabana, mientras el animago se puso la ropa.

En ese momento, el cerebro de Claire reacciono, se dirigió hecha una furia hacia la rubia y la tomo de las greña, la mujer grito del dolor, pero a Claire lo único que le importaba era sacara a esa prostituta de su casa, una vez afuera la arrojo y cerró las puertas.

-Claire yo…- Sirius fue interrumpido por la rápida mano de Claire que se estampo furiosa en su mejilla, dejando la marca roja de su mano.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste!, yo confié en ti Sirius, te di mi amor y tú te vas con… con… ¡una mujerzuela!- Claire no pudo continuar por que la mano de su esposo choco con su mejilla, fue tan fuerte que volteó la cabeza.

-¡Me canse!, ¡Me canse de que a cada rato me reclames Claire!, ¡Si, te engañe!, ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Lo volvería a hacer!- grito en sus narices, sonriendo cínicamente, a Claire se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante eso, Sirius, al verla así, dejo de sonreír, dándose cuenta de su error- Claire, perdóname…- trato de acariciarla, pero Claire lo aparto, llorando amargamente.

Claire subió a su habitación, saco una maleta del armario y tomo todas sus cosas metiéndolas con un eficaz hechizo de espacio, Sirius se paró en la puerta y cuando la vio así, se quedo mudo.

-¿Q-Que haces?- tartamedeo, Claire lo miro glacial e inexpresivamente, antes de volver a su labor.

-Mi voy- dijo sin más.

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono Sirius, confundido y enojado.

-Me voy Sirius- dijo mientras tomaba su maletas- es obvio que esto no va a funcionar, tu siempre me vas a engañar con alguien y yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados- bajo a las escaleras, ante la mirada atónita de Sirius- me voy- dijo en la chimenea, antes de que las llamas verdes la absorvieran.

-¡Pues me vale madre!- dijo furioso, dándole una patada a la mesita, la cual, para su mala suerte, era de solida plata, tardo unos segundos en llegar el punzante dolor en su pie.

La verdad, era que al jamás le iba a valer madre que ella se fuera, dentro de un tiempo lo iba a lamentar.

Y **MUCHO**

_**(Gracias por leer y comenten. Atte: Maki)**_


End file.
